The Wallflower
by Rolled-Over-Beethoven
Summary: What's one step lower than a wallflower? Bella Swan. An Edward & Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: Hmm, yes, well, this just sort of…happened? Bella's probably going to sound a tad bit like she fancies the pants of Alice for the first few paragraphs…but don't worry, I'm strictly an EdwardxBella girl!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly._**

**_Chapter 1_**

_I was absolutely positive that Alice Cullen was the prettiest girl in the whole wide world. She was tiny, with short black fluffy locks of hair that stuck out in all different directions. Her pale skin was unblemished, her lips full and pink, and her large sea-blue eyes were rimmed with long, dark eyelashes, and sat beneath picture-perfect brows. She had the body of someone who'd never seen a chocolate bar; but the appetite of a starving man; which had probably contributed to her you-can-comfortably-rest-your-head-here cleavage, and you-can-barely-tell-it's-there-but-I-have-got-some-junk-in-the-trunk arse. Her impeccable fashion sense, and faultless make-up only served to highlight her perfect features. But the best part about Alice Cullen was her beautiful personality. Her lack of height was made up from her bubbly attitude, quick wit, and a heart I was positive had been abducted from the BFG himself. She was also one of the most outgoing people I'd ever known._

_I sighed, pulling my hood further over my face, and pushing my back harder against the cold wall behind me. Alice Cullen was everything I wanted to be. Beautiful, outgoing, funny, and popular. Those were words that defined my complete polar opposite. I was a wallflower, if that. Plain Jane Bella Swan; so plain, in fact, that people walking into me because they simply 'hadn't seen me' was more than common. In fact, on a good day, it'd only happen once._

_I clutched my books to my chest, watching as Alice's group passed by my spot; they didn't notice me, of course. Alice danced ahead of the rest, chattering away at them; her sweet soprano voice carrying her words back to her friends. Today she was with Irina, Kate, and Tanya. All of them were absolutely gorgeous, and popular. Just like Alice Cullen. I would have been jealous, if they weren't all so dim-witted. Alice was smart, but not the others; sometimes I even wondered why she spent her time with them, she was obviously leagues ahead of them. But then I realised that there was nobody else she could hang out with. The only person I'd recommend to be her friend would be Angela, dear, sweet, Angela; my only friend. Angela had long locks of mahogany hair, and gentle green eyes. She was smart, sweet, caring, and, when she was in the mood, very funny. She was also the only person who'd ever bothered to talk to me after my first week at school._

_Alice Cullen lead her cliché of popular people out of sight, and I scurried around the corner, my head down, and my side still against the wall. I leaned against the wall once more, and looked up to see them again. I wasn't stalking them, but sometimes I liked to watch them, and imagine what it would be like to be pretty, and, well, loved. I was loved by my parents, of course, but people my own age? No. My best friend was my mother, Renee, a contrast to my shy, introverted state; she was outgoing, beautiful, and flighty. I only wished that I were more like her._

_Another familiar ache filled my heart as I saw a tall, blonde haired boy walk leisurely over to Alice. She ran towards him and flung her small arms around his slim waist, and looked up at him lovingly. This was Jasper Hale; Alice's boyfriend since forever. I didn't know much about him other than that he was absolutely stunning, and absolutely head over heels in love. He'd once helped my pick up my books when somebody had bashed into me and sent me flying. I'd admired him from that moment on; I wished desperately for him as a friend. And Alice; always Alice._

_I watched the group as Jasper took Alice's hand in his own, and waved over to two other boys who started to approach them. The taller, and overall bigger of the two had his arm wrapped protectively around a stunning blond. The blonde was Rosalie Hale; Jasper's twin sister, and most likely, the future Miss America. Most girl's wanted to be Rosalie; she was popular, and she looked kind of like an angel. Unless you caught her at the wrong moment; her sneer, though not ugly, was vicious, and her glares had redefined for me the phrase 'if looks could kill'. She looked down on almost everyone around her; she made me quiver with fear._

_The guy holding her was Emmett McCarthy; the college's signature jock, and star player on the football team. The quarterback, I thought he was called. He was a total stereotype; massive, and gorgeous. He had longish curly brown hair, and big blue eyes. He'd also got the goofiest grin I'd ever seen; and his sense of humour was legendary at the college. Another person I'd love to be friends with._

_Finally, my eyes rested on the last guy in the group; who now stood laughing with Jasper. He was stunning; slightly shorter than Jasper, with pale, unblemished skin, a strong jawbone, full, kissable lips, and the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. Best, though, was his gravity defying copper hair. The colour was unusual enough, but it was always messy, like he'd spent a lot of time running his hands through it (and I'd seen him to that too). I'd heard some of the other girls call it 'sex hair', which I thought was sort of vulgar; this was while, of course, they made comments about how his fitted shirts wrapped snugly around his defined muscles. I'd heard him described as 'fit', 'buff', 'gorgeous', 'beautiful', and some had even gone as far as to call him Adonis himself. Personally, I felt that none of these descriptions were sufficient, but after much thought, I'd settled on describing him as beautiful. Needless to say, I'd never spoken to Edward Cullen; but Angela had been partnered with him on a project once, and she'd said he was just as nice as everybody said. He sometimes greeted her in the corridor._

_I liked to admire him from afar, and try to work out his personality. And, of course, I daydreamed about him. Angela always thought it was a bad idea to daydream about people; she said we create people to be a lot more than they actually are. For example, I imagine Edward to be loving, sweet, affectionate, with a passion for literature, and music. When he's probably mean, nasty, ice cold, with a love of porn, hip hop, and rap. I didn't care though; I wasn't ever actually going to speak to him, so I didn't mind building him up to an almost godly status; he was never going to be able to prove me wrong._

_My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing, and I picked it up in a panic, before realising that the subjects of my observation were far too far away to have heard._

_"Hello?"_

_"Bella!" Angela's soft voice called down the line, "will you come back to the dorm? I need your help!"_

_I pushed away from the wall and began the walk back to the dorm I shared with her._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, a little worried, though I had a feeling I knew what she was about to say…_

_"I need your help to pick out something to wear on my date with Ben tomorrow!" she cried, speaking faster than I thought she was capable. I grinned, so he'd finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. I was glad, Angela had been enamoured with him since high school, and he seemed nice._

_I made the short journey back to the dorm in a few minutes, and let myself in to find Angela pacing in front of her wardrobe. I almost giggled, she looked so panicked, a slight flush covering her cheeks as she worried._

_"You'll look beautiful in whatever you wear, Angela", I told her, and she whipped round and smiled. _

_"Thanks Bella, but there's nothing I want to wear!" I looked over the clothes she had laid out on her bed. Most of them were every day clothes. Angela didn't have many 'special occasion' clothes; at least, not ones she brought to college each semester._

_"I can't believe I'm going to say this", I mumbled, "but maybe we should go shopping tomorrow?" Angela looked like her eyes were about to pop out._

_"You would go with me Bella?" when I looked up at her and nodded, she grinned, "thanks so much!" she cried, "I'll buy you lunch and everything!" then she gave me a big hug. _

_"No problem", I replied, then walked across the hall and into my room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

**_A/n: BFG stands for BIG FRIENDLY GIANT; it you haven't heard if it; look it up; it's fabulous. I'll give you a hint, the author also wrote Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. If you've never heard of that, then you've been either living under a rock for the last millennia, or you are seriously, seriously deprived. Or both._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: Wow! I've had reviews already! I'm so excited! By the way, I've got a load of chapters here for all three of my stories; I'm just trying to BETA them all so I can upload them as quickly as possible, then start on new ones._**

**_There's a few songs that have inspired me, so I might make a list of them later._**

**_Disclaimer: Still not mine…_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_Tomorrow always comes too soon._

It was the day of Angela's date with Ben, and I'd suggested that we should go shopping. I hated shopping. Most of my clothes were sent by my mother, or bought off the internet. If I did have to venture out into town, I preferred charity shops; cheap clothes, whilst giving money to people who needed it. Perfect. You could usually pick up some books and cute knick knacks whilst you were there too. I didn't mind book shopping, I should mention. I loved to spend hours wondering around a bookshop, reading blurbs and first pages, before purchasing several bags worth of books; if I could afford them. My dorm room was absolutely swimming in books. I had three bookshelves completely stuffed full with books, books took up most of my wardrobe, they leant up in piles against the wall, and they were in stacks underneath my bed. Saying I loved to read was an understatement. My favourite shop was a little bookshop just off the high street in Seattle; it sold books, Cds and records; so I could by all three of my necessities in one place. Oh yes, I loved music too. Me and Angela had even been given a fabulous old record player when we moved into our dorm together at the beginning of the year; and all of our parent's old records to take with us. We usually bypassed the Cd section. Records were more fun.

Today, unfortunately, we were going clothes shopping for Angela; who was insisting that I would enjoy it, and that I should get some new clothes too. I had a feeling, though, she wouldn't be endorsing charity shops today. She needed something new, and fabulous, which made her look beautiful (more beautiful), for Ben tonight. Great, I was going to be dragged around the mall all day. I'd showered the night before, so I jumped out of bed and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, before throwing on some clothes and deodorant, and brushing my teeth. I met Angela at the door at eight; we'd decided to get an early start.

"You ready?" she asked, grinning, she really was excited about tonight.

"As I'll ever be", I muttered, following her out of the door, and down the hall. When we reached the car park, we jumped into her small blue Renault Clio; the perfect contrast to my rusty old truck, which I'd not actually driven since three weeks ago, the beginning of term, since Angela always insisted on taking her car. I wasn't complaining, I wouldn't have to pay for petrol.

All too soon after we'd gotten into the car, we were climbing back out of it, having reached the mall. I groaned quietly as Angela excitedly yanked me inside, and into the first store she saw.

Four hours later, we'd stopped for lunch, which Angela was insisting on paying on as an apology for dragging me out shopping, which she was well aware I hated. We'd not found anything for her to wear as yet, and she was getting disheartened, so, like the good friend I was, I spent the entire hour break we took telling her that we _would _find something in the next few hours, we had plenty of shops left to look in, and that she and Ben would have an amazing date that night.

"Thanks Bella", she'd told me when we stepped up to leave. "You're the best". I smiled, I didn't receive many compliments, most of them were from Angela; she was too nice to me.

"Hey Angela!" a voice called from our left. We turned to see who it was, and found Tyler Crowely and Eric Yorkie walking towards us; I shied back, as usual.

"Hi Tyler! Hi Eric!" she smiled at them, waving her hand a little. Angela was quite popular; she was impossible not to like. Sort of like Alice Cullen, but a less-noticed version. Angela tended to keep herself to herself.

"Ben's really excited about that date tonight!" Tyler told her, grinning. Angela flushed red, and looked like she had no idea what to say. In a moment of confidence, I decided to help her out.

"Angela's really excited too", I told them simply, ducking my head and flushing red as soon as I'd done it.

"Oh, hi Bella", Eric said, smiling kindly, "didn't see you there! That's great, you'll have a great time together!"

Angela smiled at him again, her blush dying down.

"Thanks guys!" she told them, "well, we'd better be off, hadn't we Bella?" I nodded, and we walked away.

"So, Ben's excited, eh?" I asked, grinning cheekily up at her. She swatted my arm and laughed; her eyes dancing with happiness, and pulled my into the next shop.

Angela had headed off to one side of the store and left me to look around the other this time; claiming that I needed to look for clothes too. I stood around awkwardly, several people looking at me strangely when they saw me; including the store clerks. I could see why. The shop was full of tank tops, tight jeans, and short dresses. It was also full of beautiful people, most of whom were curvy in the right places; well endowed. Unlike me. I wore baggy jeans, and a big baggy jumper, over a baggy white shirt; which stuck out over the collar, and from underneath the sleeves. I wore dirty white trainers that I'd owned since I'd arrived back in Washington three years ago, and my hair hung limply around my face; which was completely clean of make up. I'd never fit in in this sort of shop. Or the mall in general, actually.

I was browsing, well, pushing things around on hangers and daydreaming about being able to wear this sort of clothes when I found it. _It _was the most beautiful blouse I'd ever seen. It was made of midnight blue silk, had buttons like little diamonds, and three quarter length sleeves. I pulled it off the rail and admired it. It felt amazing.

"That colour and style would be very flattering on you", a high pitched voice squealed from behind me. I jumped and turned, tripping as I did so, and falling into the wrack beside me. I quickly pulled myself up again, blushing bright red. Then I found myself face to face with Alice Cullen.

"I'm so sorry! Did I scare you? Are you alright?!" her questions came in a rush, and I blushed harder.

"N-no, I'm okay, happens all the time", I muttered. Alice smiled at me, her eyes once again returning to the shirt in my hand. Her eyes widened slightly all of a sudden, and she pulled it from my grasp. I suddenly had a horrible thought that she was about to tell me to 'get out', that I didn't belong there. Instead, she reached up and put it back on the wrack, pulling another one down, and handing it to me.

"This one is more your size", she told me kindly, "the other one was too big". I just stood there and nodded stupidly at her. Just then, her eyes appeared to catch something behind me, and I suddenly felt a small hand grab me by the wrist, before I was yanked away to the other side of the store behind her. When we got there, she pulled something else off a rail, and thrust it at me.

"This'll go really nicely with that shirt", she told me, grinning happily; eyes sparkling. I looked down and found a long black pencil skirt, which seemed modest enough to look at, but I was sure it was going to be tight. I blushed again, I probably looked like a tomato.

"Um", I said, panicking, I didn't know what to do. Alice was like, my idol, someone who I desperately wanted to be like, and I was standing here talking to her, but I had nothing, absolutely _nothing _to say. "Thanks", I finished, lamely.

"No problem", she grinned up at me, and I found myself smiling slightly back.

"You should smile more", she told me bluntly, "you have a really nice smile." My face heated up in a blush again, and she giggled.

"Sorry", she told me, "I'm a bit blunt".

I found myself smiling at her again. Alice was…really, really nice.

I heard her name being called then, in a deep voice; I assumed it was Jasper. When I looked in the direction the voice was coming from, I found it _was _Jasper. Absolutely laden with shopping bags. I bit back a laugh. _He's in deep alright. _I turned back to Alice and noticed her pouting.

"I have to go", she told me, smiling sadly, "this was fun! You should buy the clothes, Bella". She danced off.

Suddenly, my eyes snapped round to find her again. She knew my name? Barely anyone knew my name. I watched her warp her arms around Jasper, then take his hand and pull him out of the shop. Alice Cullen knew my name. I felt Dizzy.

"Bella?" a soft voice called. "Bella!" it came again, a little louder this time.

"Huh?" I asked, and turned around to find Angela looking at me with an odd expression. She had several outfits in her arms. "Oh, hi, Angela".

She giggled at me. "You were totally spaced out there Bella! You got some stuff? Great! Let's go try them on together…unless you want to look around more?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"No, let's go", I told her, following her into the changing rooms. We snagged two cubicles next to each other, and began to change. I pulled off my trainers, and let my baggy clothes fall to the floor around me. I caught myself in the mirror and straightened up. My underwear was boring, and white. My skin tone was too pale; save for the remnants of a blush on my face. I was skinny, but not underweight. My mud brown locks fell to just past my shoulders, and just hung there limply, not doing anything. My eyes were the same, boring mud brown, and my face was heart-shaped; or so my mother told me. My lips…I liked, they were full and sort of nice; pink.

I turned to the clothes I had brought in with me, and pulled the shirt from it's hanger, and unbuttoned it. Pulling it on felt lovely. The silk was smooth, and cool, wrapping itself around my arms and torso. I closed the buttons and looked In the mirror. I was surprised to find it looked…well, good. Different, but certainly not bad. The buttons gleamed pretty, and the dark blue made my skin glow brighter. The fact that it was fitted brought out what little curves I had. I liked it, a lot. I turned to the skirt next, and pulled it up. I was right, it was tight, but it was modest, and hung down to just below my knees, elongating my legs, and bringing out my figure beneath. I blinked at myself; it wasn't 'me', but I couldn't help but love how it looked.

"Bella! I think I've found it!" A victorious voice called to me from outside the cubicle. I stuck my head outside of the curtain, and found Angela there, posing happily, and wearing a beautiful purple dress. It was modest at the top; covering her breasts completely; with thick straps going over her shoulders. The bottom was cut short though, emphasising Angela's long legs. The design was what, I suppose, you would call a little bit retro, with a sun and lightning bolt; and a design that showed houses and trains, and …people. It looked amazing on her.

"You look beautiful, Angela", I told her, smiling. "Ben's going to be blown away!"

"Well", she said, grinning, "that was the plan!" We giggled together softly, and I felt like an eighteen year old girl; something that I'd never felt before. It felt like a girl's day out for someone beautiful with friends. I didn't want to let the feeling go.

"So?" she prompted.

"I told you!" I cried, "you look stunning!"

"Not me!" she shook her head and laughed, "show me that outfit you're wearing, missy!"

I blushed, and slowly pulled the curtain aside and stepped out. Not meeting her eyes, which widened when they saw me.

"Is it bad?" I asked quickly, making my way speedily back in to the changing room. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back out.

"No, Bella", she told me, smiling gently, "you look wonderful! Who'd have thought you were hiding such a lovely figure beneath all those frumpy outfits!"

I blushed hard again, feeling exposed. She pulled me over to one of the big, full length mirrors.

"Look at us, eh?" she said, grinning, "we look like real women!" then she laughed, squeezing my arm. I smiled, looking at us in the mirror. She was right, we really did.

That night, Angela left with Ben at seven; I was lucky enough to spot his shocked face when she turned up in _the dress. _He cleaned up pretty nicely as well, I have to admit. He was slightly shorter than Angela; which ruled out her heels. But he had soft brown hair, and sweet blue eyes. He'd been slightly podgy in high school, but his baby fat had all disappeared, and he'd been left with a toned body, that the suit he'd worn was showing off nicely. Obviously, he was taking her somewhere quite expensive. He was too sweet. Angela had given me a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the door with a grin and a wave of her recently varnished nails. I grinned after her.

I sat at home reading for a while, but I ended up standing at the end of my bed, looking down at my new purchases. After she'd seen the blouse and skirt; Angela had insisted on me buying them. It hadn't taken much of an effort on her half; after all, Alice Cullen herself had picked them out. She'd also dragged me along to the shoe shop, and forced me into some flat ballet flats; which were 'perfect' for the outfit. By the end of the day, I was the proud owner of a blouse, a skirt, some ballet flats, and some sliver and diamond styled accessories which were also 'perfect'. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I'd actually ended up enjoying myself a little bit.

However much I loved the clothes, however, I realised, I'd probably never wear them. I was too shy, and I didn't trust myself with such lovely things. Plus, it wasn't as if I ever went to any parties or anything. I sighed. Nobody would bother to invite me, the geeky nobody, Bella Swan. I put the clothes back in my wardrobe and lay on my bed, soon falling to sleep, I even dreamt about wearing the damn clothes.

"Bella?" a voice called, "Bella!" a little louder; and a finger prodded my side. My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself staring at Angela's face.

"Angela?" I asked, my voice groggy.

"I'm sorry Bella!" she said, looking apologetic, "I just couldn't resist telling you about tonight!" I sat up, and she plonked herself down on the end of the bed, a grin the size of Mars spread across her face.

"It was amazing Bella, we…" she proceeded to tell me all about how Ben took her to the most fancy restaurant in Seattle, how great the food was, and how Ben had given her a very sweet kiss goodnight at the door, after walking her up to our dorm. It sounded lovely.

"And guess what!" she cried at the end, I grinned at her, wondering what could possibly be better than the fact that he'd asked her out on another date? Which she'd just told me about.

"What?" I asked.

"We're all going to a party on Friday! Ben invited us of course, he said that Alice Cullen's having it at their house, and they're inviting _everyone!" _She looked so excited.

"Me too?" I asked, doubtfully.

"Of course! I won't go without you silly! You can show off your new outfit!" she wiggled her eyebrows at me, grinning. I suppressed a groan. I'd have to go, I wouldn't hold her back just for the sake of being unsociable. And I sort of wanted to go…I mean…I'd never been to a party before, not a real one, and, well, I _had _wanted to show off my new clothes…

"Okay", I sighed, "we should go." Angela squealed, and leaned over to hug me tight. "Thanks so much Bella! This is going to be great!"

I nodded at her, and she left the room. I quickly fell back to sleep, thinking about the Cullen's party.

**_A/n: Just some links, people:_**

**_Angela's car: ./rt....JPG_**

**_Angela's dress (I just LOVED this dress! I'm sorry my description couldn't do it any justice!): ._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: New POV this time! Oh the excitement!…Maybe…enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Still not mine…never will be…seriously._**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Alice POV_**

I followed Jasper into the apartment, admiring how his strong muscles flexed as he carried all my bags for me. He truly was the perfect guy. Honey blond hair, and butterscotch eyes. The biggest heart imaginable, and the most gentlemanly guy since Edward. Jasper took my bags to his room before wondering into the kitchen to make tea. I turned on my heel and followed a sweet melody into Edward's room, where he sat, eyes closed happily, fingers dancing over keys, at the piano.

"Guess who I saw today?!" I chanted gleefully, dancing into the room, and standing behind him. His fingers continued to slip happily over the keys; a different melody working it's way out of the instrument.

"Hmm?" he hummed softly. I shifted slightly, so I would have full view of the keys the next moment, then savoured the name that slipped of my tongue.

"Bella Swan", I said, slowly and sweetly. It had the desired effect; my brother's hands slipped in surprise and several dissonant notes hit the air. I giggled, and his head whipped around to see me. Questioning in his eyes. Edward had had a crush on the girl since she'd moved to Forks, around three years ago. Luckily, most of the students from Forks High School stuck around in Seattle for college, and Bella had been one of them. He _still _hadn't managed to pluck up the courage to talk to her though. I thought it was adorable.

"She was shopping with her friend", I told him, smiling as his eyebrow quirked. He knew she hated shopping, it was one of the few little titbits of information he'd managed to wheedle out of Bella's friend, Angela, when they'd done a project together in French. I giggled. "She was holding this really pretty top, and I just _had _to tell her how lovely it would look on her; of course, the one she was holding was several sizes too big; silly girl, obviously, she doesn't go shopping enough! I'll have to sort that out soon!"

I'd been desperate for an opportunity to talk to Bella for ages, but Edward had been paranoid that I'd let something slip, so I'd contained myself and not approached her, all guns blazing, like I wanted to. Edward nodded at me; turning back to the piano, resting his hands there, but not making any noise.

"I saw Ben too", I told him, smiling again, "I told him to invite Angela and Bella to the party next week".

"I see", he murmured.

I grinned, "obviously, you have to be there. I even bought you an outfit!" I squealed. I loved shopping. And I'd been dressing my brother, and friends, and boyfriend, since forever. They didn't mind, of course. Edward nodded grimly at me. "If you don't talk to her though, I'll call you 'Eddie' for a month." Edward hated that nickname; he'd definitely talk to her; my plan was perfect.

"See you later!" I called over my shoulder as I heard Jasper's footsteps in the living room, and danced out to greet him. 'Edward and Bella!' I chanted in my head, plonking myself down on the sofa next to Jasper, and grabbing my cup of sugary sweet tea. This party was going to be _wonderful!_

_**A/n: So this was sort of…shorter than intended. Oh well, I just wanted to write a bit in Alice's point of view, and see Edward of course! Bless him. I had a great elaborate plan for how I was going to introduce the notion that Edward was crazy in love with Bella, but, alas, this happened. I suppose that's life…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Am quite enjoying this writing malarkey. I have to admit. Having reviews is cool too.**

**WARNING: It's not exactly M rated just yet, but this chapter does begin to get a little sexual, and more adult (yup, get right on in there); just in case you're not into that.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**And thus I present, without further ado: THE CULLEN'S PARTY:**

**Chapter 4 (I think)**

**Bella POV**

The week went too quickly for my liking. I wore my baggy clothes to school, and was still boring Bella. I didn't see Alice much that week; I had a lot of work, but I saw her dancing around the school with Jasper at her heels a few times. It made me smile.

Though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I was looking forward to the party on Saturday. I'd started sitting with Angela, Ben, Tyler and Eric at lunch, rather than under my usual tree outside in the grounds. They were all hyped up about it, and it seemed to be getting me into the spirit of things. It made me happy. Each night I would get out my new clothes, and my resolve would strengthen some more. I found myself wondering, more often than not, whether Edward would be there. I was too chicken, however, to broach the subject with Angela. She didn't know about my little crush on him, and it would stay that way for as long as possible.

My last class on Friday afternoon was cancelled, because the teacher was ill, and I found myself in town. Having not been to a party, I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to buy the host anything. Angela had told me that the host was Alice. The Cullen's had just bought a large house on the outskirts of Seattle, that Esme Cullen, Alice's mother, was going to redecorate, then sell on, as part of her business. Alice had been granted permission to do whatever she liked with it for the weekend, since it was going to be stripped down anyway.

I remembered seeing a cute boutique down the road from the bookshop I frequented, and so I made my way there in my truck. I got lucky and parked right outside. Once inside, I realised that I was absolutely out of my depth. The shop was packed with clothes; all unique, so the sign read. Clothes for men and women, boys and girls; jewellery; bags; shoes. I felt my head spin.

I wandered over to the clerk and asked her what she'd recommend as a small gift to a fashion-conscious friend. She'd given me the normal once-over, and questioning look, before leading me over to the jewellery section, and pulling out several small silver bracelets. After a lot of questions about her; most of which I couldn't answer, she helped me chose a lovely silver bracelet which had chunky charms hanging off it. There were six in total, and she showed me how you could stick photographs on it if you had a special glue, which I also bought. It was a little expensive, but I was quite desperate to impress Alice; and I thought the bracelet was perfect. I wondered which pictures she'd stick on it; most likely they'd all be of Jasper. I giggled at the thought.

I didn't tell Angela that I'd bought Alice a gift when I got home, in case she thought it was stupid. If she did, I'd definitely back out of giving it to her, and now I'd spent the money, I might as well. We both ate a light dinner, then changed. We decided to take two cars, in case I wanted to leave early, so I quickly copied out the directions from Angela's planner, onto a piece of paper. We started out journey at eight, to make sure we were 'fashionably late' as Angela put it. The party started at eight.

The house was on the outskirt of Seattle, and so far away from it's neighbours that nobody would be bothered by a house full of crazy, drunk eighteen pluses. When we got there, the driveway; which was massive, was already full of cars. We parked in the field next door (which seemed to be the overspill driveway, to an extent), and made our way up to the huge house. The door was open, so Angela pulled me inside, without ringing the bell, and we were confronted with a large, open plan ground floor. There were battered couches scattered around, and a large music system, which was blasting out loud music. There was a bar-area the other side of the floor, with five massive tables covered with different bottles of drink, and several huge stacks of glasses. Near to them were three large tables covered with different types of snacks. Several guys leered at us, mainly Angela, as we crossed the room. Halfway across, Ben came and dragged Angela away. I waved them off, when Angela expressed worry about me. I made my way over to the bar, where I could see Alice with a drink in one hand, Jasper in the other, giggling at something he'd said.

She turned around as I approached, and a grin lit up her face.

"Bella!" she cried, placing her drink on the table and running over to embrace me in a hug, as if we'd been best friends forever. I found myself grinning and hugging her tightly back. "You came!" she squealed, "I'm so happy! You're even wearing the clothes!"

I wondered if she always talked in a rush, looking up at Jasper, I found him grinning, as if to say 'yes', like he'd read my mind. I blushed, and smiled shyly at him. He walked up to us as Alice pulled back, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Good evening, Bella", he said, smiling at me.

"Uh, hi, um, Jasper", I replied, blushing harder, and hanging my head a little. Then I remembered the present I'd bought Alice.

"Oh", I muttered, and pulled it from the side of my skirt, where I'd stuck it to stop it getting lost. I pulled it out and handed it to Alice. "Um, it's not much, but thanks for inviting me", I said, knowing how lame I sounded.

Alice took the box from my hand and opened it, another grin lighting her face when she saw the bracelet with the glue. "You can, um, stick pictures on the charms", I told her.

Suddenly, she launched herself at me again, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist once more.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried happily, looking up at me. "You didn't have to, but you did! And I love it!"

I couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad you like it", I told her.

Suddenly, she looked at me quizzically.

"I want to give you something back!" she told me, and grabbed my hand. I felt myself being dragged through the party, and up the stairs. She pulled me up to a door, which she unlocked, and pulled me inside, switching on the light. I saw a bunch of clothes spread across a bed, and some electrical appliances. She lead me over to one of them.

"Sit down", she commanded, and I kneeled down. I felt her running her hands through my hair. "You have lovely hair, Bella, but you need to do something with it", she told me, and I felt her using the appliance on my hair. I closed my eyes and trusted her. I don't know how long it took, but a little while later, she handed me a mirror, and showed my myself again. I looked completely different. Somehow she'd managed to curl my hair; and it now bounced around my shoulders. It seemed like she'd also put some mousse or something in it too, because it looked all shiny.

"Wow, um, thanks Alice, it looks nice", I told her, and she hugged me again.

"Come on then!" she called to me, I watched her place the box with her bracelet in delicately down on the bed, before running out of the door. She waited until I was out, then locked it behind me, and pulled me downstairs to the party, where we met up with Jasper, who had previously stood in conversation with…with Edward.

The boys looked up and I saw Edward's eyes widen when he saw me. Jasper smiled.

"It suits you", he told me simply. Edward nodded, and smiled gently at me. My heart skipped a beat. He truly was beautiful. Then he wandered off.

"Don't mind him, Bella", Alice told me, grinning, and holding out a drink, "he's a bit shy", she winked, and I took the drink. I knew it was alcoholic, but it really did taste good; fruity. Angela and Ben came over and made conversation with me, and Alice and Jasper left to talk to the other guests. I quickly finished my drink, and put the empty cup down on the table. We had some food, then went to sit down on one of the free sofas.

Angela and Ben left to dance after a while, disappearing into the fray of bodies. Tyler and Eric danced with girls I didn't recognise a little closer to me, both grinning their faces off. I saw Alice and Jasper spinning through the crowed once or twice; as well as Rosalie and Emmett. I'd looked to see if Edward was dancing with anyone, but I couldn't see it.

It wasn't long before I found out where he was though.

"Eddie!" A high pitched voice drawled, "Where've you been, baby?" I turned around to see Tanya draped over Edward's arm. He looked like he'd been walking in my direction, probably to sit down on one of the spare sofas around the room; but he appeared to have been intercepted. He looked kind of uncomfortable.

"It's _Edward, _Tanya, and I've been talking to people." He replied, and I felt my heart swell a little; he didn't seem to be interested. Tanya, it seemed, didn't notice. I think she was drunk.

"But _Eddie", _she whined, "You haven't danced with me yet". She gave him what she must have thought was a sexy pout; it wasn't, she looked sort of like a fish. A beautiful fish, but a fish none the less.

"I don't want to dance", he told her, and pulled away from her, quickly making his way away from her through the crowed. Tanya looked annoyed, she turned to find me watching and glared at me. "What the hell do you think you're looking at? Stupid little nerd, you think just because you've got some new clothes and some curls you're one of us? As if, ugly." Then she disappeared, my heart sank a little.

"Don't mind her", said a male voice, and the sofa sank down a little as a guy came and sat next to me. He wore nothing but a leather jacket, and jeans, showing off his muscles. He had long blonde hair, held back buy an elastic band, and nice blue eyes. "She's just jealous", he told me.

"James", he continued, holding out his hand. I smiled at him, he seemed nice.

"Bella", I told him shyly. We got talking. Well, he talked, mostly I listened and nodded my head, answering questions softly when he asked them. He got me another drink, and I felt myself relaxing. I talked more. When I started to sober up a little, I realised how tired I was, and decided to get moving when I spotted the time; 2am.

"I'm gunna head off now, James", I told him, "it was nice talking to you". I got up to find Angela, and tell her I was off.

"Okay honey", she told me, and got back to dancing with Ben. I looked for Alice to say goodbye, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I resolved to say thanks at college.

I decided to make my way out of the back door, I could walk down the side of the house and then round the front and out into the field without having to make my way through the dance floor. The fresh air would do me good too.

Whilst I made my way to the door, James caught up with me. He grinned.

"I'll walk you to your car", he told me.

"Um, sure?", I replied, it was more of a question.

He lead me to the back door, holding it open for me as I stepped out into the cool morning air. It was cold, and made me shiver, but it felt good. We didn't speak, as we made out way down the side of the house. I looked in through one of the large windows to see people partying still. It was nice. I had enjoyed myself a little after all. The window passed, and we were almost to the corner when James suddenly grabbed me. I felt myself being thrown back against the wall.

"What are-", I started, when he pushed his hand over my mouth, stopping me from talking. He pulled my arms above my head, and held them there. I looked up at him; there was fire in his eyes.

"Sorry", he muttered, "but I can't resist new blood". He licked his lips at me. I froze in terror. I couldn't fight or scream, even if I wanted to. He understood this, as if he'd done it before, and let go of my mouth.

His hand instead found it's way to my breasts, grabbing one roughly, squeezing it tightly. I went rigid. He seemed to take this as a good sign, and started undoing the buttons of my blouse. The cold air hit me, but in moments he had his hands inside my bra, and started telling me how he was 'warming me up'. I cringed away from him, back into the hard wall. I felt like my usual wallflower self again. I suddenly wished I'd stayed that way.

It wasn't long before I felt him yanking at my skirt, pulling it up to the top of my thighs, before shoving his hand underneath. I squeezed my eyes shut, and I felt his hands cup me, squeezing tightly; it hurt. Then I felt his hands at the top of my panties, his fingers slipping inside.

"Please don't", I whimpered softly, tears steaming down my face, "please don't do this". He laughed, and I felt him start to move them down.

Then suddenly, with a loud 'crack' James was gone. Without his arms to hold me up, I fell to the ground, but another pair of arms caught me, scooping me up in an embrace. I felt myself pulled against a hard, warm chest. Thank God, I thought.

"Leave", I heard a smooth, velvet voice command. "Get out, now."

I hid my face in my saviour's chest, not wanting to look at what was going on.

"She was gagging for I-" I heard James start, but he was cut off.

"She told you no!" the voice was louder, stronger, angrier this time, "Get the fuck off my property!"

This time I heard James' boots crunching gravel as he walked away. I buried my face deeper into my hero's chest. He smelt amazing, I noticed. Then I felt his arms taking hold of the tops of mine, and he pulled away slightly. One of his arms wrapped around my waist to hold me up, and the other lifted my chin with gentle fingers.

"Bella?" the soft voice of Edward Cullen murmured softly. "Bella? Are you okay? Please answer me?" I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. They were filled with concern. Tears poured faster down my face. I nodded up at him, sadly, then hung my head. I felt his hand leave my chin, and reach down to pull my skirt back down my legs from where it had been around my thighs. Then, blushing, I felt his hands quickly start to button up my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Bella", he muttered when he was done. I shook my head at him, swaying in his grip. I felt faint. I felt his grip on my waist tighten, and then he picked up my legs; he was carrying me bridal style. I blushed harder.

I had no idea where we were going, but I was surprised to realise it wasn't back to the house. I felt Edward's arms shift and move me, I flung my arms round his neck tightly, thinking I was going to fall. I still had my head buried in his chest, so I didn't realise we'd reached a car until he extracted my arms from around him and placed me in a squishy seat. He pulled a seatbelt from the loop, and reached over to buckle me in. The door shut and he disappeared; reappearing seconds later at the other door. He opened it and got in, sticking the key in the ignition and starting the car.

I still couldn't speak, I just watched him as he pulled out of the driveway, spinning the car around and speeding down the road. He reached over to turn the heater on high, and I felt a pleasant rush of hot air. I looked over at him to see his jaw was clenched; and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white.

"W-wh-where are we going?" I managed to stutter out.

"Not far", he replied, his eyes flickering over to me, before they focused on the road again. The rest of the drive passed in silence.

_**A/n: Yeah…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Guess who!**_

_**Yeah, lame I know…just enjoy it okay?!**_

_**Pretty please?**_

_**This chapter is a little bit kind of sort-a special.**_

_**You'll see why when you read it…**_

…_**so WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS BIT?!**_

_**Teehee**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Damnit.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Edward's POV (Yes, you heard right!)**_

My knuckles felt like they were on fire they held the steering wheel so tightly. My teeth ground together as I drove, speeding through Seattle. It was just past two in the morning, and the roads were clear. Not another car in sight. Usually, I would have driven about thirty miles over the speed limit; my Volvo had been upgraded to an almost F1 standard by Rosalie. The girl was a genius. Tonight, however, I couldn't bring myself to. I only had to look over at the passenger seat to work out why.

Sitting there, her head against the rest, and her mouth slightly open; eyes closed, was Bella Swan, who had fallen asleep about five minutes ago. She was absolutely beautiful; long, chocolate brown locks fell around her face in stylish curls, which, I was sure, my sister was responsible for. Unusually though, she wore fitted clothing. Normally she wore baggy trousers, and large, unattractive jumpers and shirts that hid her lovely figure. I'd liked that about her; it was modest, not many people gave her the looks that _I _gave her. Those baggy clothes were the reason I'd managed to restrain myself for the last few years; and the reason that I'd not had to punch anyone's lights out…before tonight. Before tonight barely any of the boys had given her a second glance, I'd had no need to be jealous.

The temptation to reach over and brush away the hair that had fallen into her beautiful face was almost too much, but when my hand reached over, I yanked it back to the steering wheel. If I gave into that temptation, I'd be like _him. _The scum of the earth who'd taken advantage of _her. _My beautiful Bella.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel once more, and I was unable to stop the onslaught of memories from that night wash over me.

"_Eddie's here!" I heard a voice screech from inside, Alice. She'd arrived first, I presumed._

"_You know I hate that name, Alice", I'd told her as soon as she'd opened the door._

"_You're going to have to get used to it", she sang, "since you're too chicken to talk to Bella!"_

_I'd watched her run away from me, back to the safety of Jasper's arms, in case I got mad. I shut the door and followed her; ready to help set up._

I made a right at the intersection. The journey would be over soon. I looked over at Bella, beside me. She was still asleep. My heart ached, she looked so beautiful. The dark blue shirt made her skin glow, and the light from the streetlamps we passed lit her face. I turned back and faced the road, slowing my speed a little more. I was now driving under the speed limit; I disgusted myself, but suddenly I was petrified of crashing. If I crashed, Bella could die…

_I'd been talking to Jasper when Alice bounded up to us, followed by Bella. Bella looked…indescribable. Her hair was in curls that bounced around her shoulders. Her heart shaped face was red, she was blushing. I was truly partial to the colour of the red on her pale cheeks. And her outfit…_

…_I'd felt myself grow hard almost instantlyc. Usually I didn't have too much problem keeping control. Bella was beautiful, but her clothes were…well they were a bit of a put off. They helped me to keep my control; I was grateful. Bella like this…everyday…would have meant permanent wood. I was disgusted with myself. Angry. I was so week. I excused myself, smiling slightly at Bella, and went to find somewhere to calm down. The garden was perfect. I let the cold air wash over me as I began to steel my resolve with regard to her._

"_Hello Bella, you look lovely tonight", I practiced speaking to her, "Hi, Bella! So, enjoying the party?"_

_Everything had sounded stupid, or cliché, or, just lame. I found myself wondering whether Mr Darcy had this problem, or Mr Rochester, or any of those damn heart throbs. Even though most of them were absolute bastards, they still managed to get the girl._

_I wasn't a bastard, at least, I didn't think so. I was nice, not dumb, not unattractive…I thought._

'_Maybe I'm just not her type', I thought to myself, highly upset by now._

'_No', I told myself, 'I'm being stupid. Even if I'm not someone she wants to date, I could be her friend.' I'd take whatever I could get. I was desperate._

_Walking back in, I spotted her from the back, sitting in one of the old couches, watching the dancing._

_Then Tanya happened._

Another intersection, another turn. Bella's hair had all fallen forwards into he face by now; blocking her from my sight. It made me sad; I loved Bella's face, she was so beautiful. Most of all I loved her eyes. They were like pools of swirling, melted chocolate. I loved chocolate.

_I'd gritted my teeth and clenched my fists when I saw her smiling at James. True jealousy overcame me. My heart hurt, my head hurt, my chest hurt. I stormed outside. I found myself muttering obscenities about him. I didn't think I'd ever disliked anyone more at that moment in time._

_Then I saw the door open. Bella walked out, followed by James. I turned my back. Damn him! I've watched her for _years, _then he just swans in and steals her from right under my nose. My fists clenched. I walked back towards the door._

_When I opened it, light spilled out, and I couldn't resist turning around, to see if I could catch a glimpse of Bella from down the path. But what I saw was not what I was expecting. I let the door fall closed, and I saw red. James had Bella up against the wall, her shirt was unbuttoned, her hands held above her head, and his hands were up her skirt._

One more corner, then we'd be home and dry. Bella slept on.

_I didn't know how it happened, but I found myself with Bella in my arms. James was on the floor, clutching his nose._

'_If I haven't broken his nose, I'll be fucking pissed', I thought to myself, I recoiled, shocked at the violence of my thoughts. I didn't care though, he deserved it._

_The feeling of Bella in my arms was indescribable, but I only wished the circumstances were different. A lot different. My beautiful Bella had almost been raped. I was so close to punching James again it hurt. I held myself together for Bella; a woman shouldn't see men fight._

'_Leave', I told him, 'Get out now'. I didn't care that it wasn't even grammatically correct; one of my usual ticks. I felt Bella push her face into my chest and my heart sped up._

'_She was gagging for I-' James started. Red overtook my vision again. How _dare _he. _I was going to kill him.

_Bella's warmth against me brought me back from the edge, I gripped her slightly tighter. _

'_She told you no!' Though I didn't want to scare Bella, I couldn't help but raise my voice. 'Get the fuck off my property!' I heard myself curse at him, and I flinched. Bella shouldn't have heard that. I'd probably scared her, and insulted her. A lady like Bella shouldn't be subjected to such things. My behaviour was sickening._

_James walked away._

We turned the final corner. I could see my apartment building.

'_Bella? Bella, are you okay? Please answer me!' I begged her. She looked up at me, into my eyes, and I bit back a gasp. Her eyes were dull, there was none of the usual emotion I'd seen in them before. I cursed myself for not punching James harder. Then again, was it me? I could have been the cause. Dear god, anything but that._

_Bella nodded at me. My heart broke, she wouldn't even speak. I looked down at her, and, blushing slightly, I pulled her against me slightly, reaching down and pulling out her skirt, so it covered her legs. Then I reached up and buttoned her shirt, averting my eyes as much as possible._

'_I'm so sorry Bella' I told her, sincerely and picked her up, heading away from the house. There was no way I'd let anyone else see her like that. My Bella was strong, I'd not let them see her so weak, so vulnerable._

_She was light as a feather; and soft in my arms._

_Bella._

I pulled up outside my apartment block, and got out of the car. When I reached Bella's side, I hesitated. Should I wake her? I'd been a bit presumptuous, bringing her here. Maybe I should have taken her home.

I sighed.

My decision was made when I opened the car door. I couldn't wake her up. I wouldn't. She was so beautiful; so peaceful. I couldn't be the one to wake her up, and remind her what had happened. It would break my heart. I pulled her out and pushed the door closed. I couldn't reach my keys with her in my arms, but it didn't matter right now. So what if my car got nicked? Bella was more important.

I was suddenly grateful we had a lift, and stepped inside with Bella in my arms. Whilst the lift took us to the top floor, I shifted her slightly, giving me the freedom to reach for my keys. I pulled them out, before moving her back again. I couldn't help noticing how perfectly she fit into my arms.

Opening the door was tricky, but I managed. I even sighed softly to myself once inside; realising that I'd just carried Bella over the threshold. That wasn't exactly the way I'd imagined it.

Carrying her into my apartment, I had a decision to make. Jasper's room? Or my own room? Mine, I decided quickly, if Jasper and Alice decided to come home tonight, I didn't want them to disturb her.

Placing on her in my bed, before tucking her up, brought on a spark of lust, which I quickly quashed. Driving it downwards, hard. These sort of thoughts were not right; especially when she was so defenceless.

"Good night, my Bella", I whispered, tucking her in tightly. I leant over, and, because I couldn't resist, I pressed my lips softly against her forehead in a sweet kiss. "Sweet dreams."

I left the room, and called Alice, leaving a message on her voicemail, before making my way into Jasper's room, and collapsing onto the bed.

I wanted to cry.

_**A/n: Awh, poor Edward! Sorry, I feel mean. I love him really, you know I do! I think I might have a bit of a hero complex y'know…Edward always seems to have to save Bella…**_

…_**I also have a gentleman complex, and a musician complex…and a smart people complex. Edward portrayed as a nerd or a musician are always best, methinks. Maybe. Then again, Edward's just, *girly sigh*, Edward. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: Back again…**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, I keep telling you this…but do you listen?**_

_**Bella POV**_

I must have fallen asleep on the drive, because when I woke up, I was in the middle of an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. I sat up; my head hurt a little, and panicked. The first thing I did was check what I was wearing. The clothes from last night.

_Silly Bella, _I thought to myself, _who the hell would want _you?

Then I remembered what had happened. My eyes scrunching up when I remembered what James had done…tried to do. Then my face flushing when I remembered Edward, his burying my head in his chest, clinging to him, being carried, and his wonderful scent. I blushed harder when I realised that I must be at his house. I quickly pulled myself out of his comfy bed, making it quickly when I was out.

I looked at the door, it was closed, before taking a sneak peak at the room. After last night I decided that a little snooping was a just reward. Edward's room was how I'd dreamed it would be. Sort of. He had several large book cases, holding books that ranged from Jane Austen, to Shakespeare, to Chris Ryan. Along seven long shelves, there were stacks and stacks of Cds. I saw some of my personal favourites; Debussy and Schubert; alongside Guns 'n' Roses, Bon Jovi, and Thin Lizzy. Scattered across the room, in various places, were photographs in different frames. A couple of pink fluffy ones I guessed, had been given to him by Alice. They made me grin. The frames mostly held pictures of Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Several held photographs of Dr Carlisle and his wife, Esme, Edward's adoptive parents, who I knew. Well, I knew Dr Carlisle, since I was pretty much always at the hospital, Esme I knew slightly less well. We'd met once, and she'd been wonderful.

'_Excuse me?' a voice came from behind me, I'd been picking up some chicken fillets for dinner at the grocery store. I didn't recognise the voice, but I looked down at my basket, and guessed that they couldn't have mistaken me for a store worker. Could they?_

_I turned around and came face to face with a young woman. She was in her late twenties, early thirties, and had soft brown hair, and large green eyes. She was smiling at me._

"_I'm so sorry to interrupt", she told me, "but I saw you from down the isle and I wondered if you were Charlie's daughter?"_

"_Er, yes?" I'd replied, blushing._

"_Oh good", the woman had said, her smile widening, "it would have been very embarrassing to have gotten the wrong person!" I smiled shyly at her._

"_Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I'm so sorry, I'm Esme, Esme Cullen. I'm sure you know my children from school?" I felt my face flush. This was Alice and Edward's mother? No wonder they were so beautiful._

"_Um, yeah", I replied, scratching my neck awkwardly. Esme smiled big again._

"_Well", she said, "I have to be off, dinners to cook, you know!" she smiled kindly. "I hope to see you again soon Isabella, you're welcome to come over any time!" she put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed, before walking away. I stared after her. She was so nice._

I'd not realised she was their adoptive mother until Charlie had told me over dinner some weeks later; when we were discussing the children at school. Charlie had been telling me funny stories about the families in the area. It'd been a real father-daughter conversation; for once.

There were two frames which contained pictures of a small family; a man, woman, and a small, bronze haired baby. That had to be Edward, with his real parents. I examined them. The woman had the bronze hair, whilst the man had Edward's green eyes, and strong cheekbones. They were both beautiful, and smiling at the camera. Edward had come from a family of angels.

The last important thing in the room was an upright piano, seated against the wall opposite the door. It was light brown in colour, and even I could tell it was made well. Stacks of sheet music sat on top. This had been, I realised, the only thing missing from my dream Edward. I smiled. I'd imagined Edward with different instruments, playing them, guitar's, violins, a double bass, even a harp…but I'd never even thought of a piano. My smile widened, realising it was so perfectly Edward; to play the king of all instruments.

I heard noise from outside the door, so I quietly opened the door and followed the sounds. I found myself in the doorway to a small kitchen. Edward stood leaning against a table; his back to me. He leant back on one hand; the other was holding a phone to his year.

"Yeah, mm, no, no, she's clearing up; I phoned her this morning…" there was a pause, then be began again, "No, I'm at home…Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stayed to clean up…yes…no, I know…no, no, no…I'm sure that-…yes, well…at the apartment…no, a friend was, um, feeling ill, so I brought…them back here. No, s-…they, are sleeping." he stopped and sighed.

"Yes, _she _is sleeping…no, of course not! No, I slept in Jasper's room…Esme! Don't even sugges-…yes, I know, yes, thanks, okay, I'll tell her later…sure….love you too, bye."

I watched as he put the phone down. I was about to walk in, when it rang again. I watched him reach over and press a button. Speakerphone, I realised.

"Edward!" a familiar high pitched voice cried. "Edward what happened?! Is Bella okay? Why did you hang up on me like that last night?! Edward! Jasper wouldn't let me come and see Bella! Is she okay? Is she there? What happened to James? Edward? EDWARD ANSWER ME!"

"Shut up, Alice", Edward finally answered, I saw his hair move and realised he was running his hands through it. "Nothing happened, I don't know, she's asleep. I hung up because you wouldn't shut up; and I'm glad he didn't. I hope you're tidying up, Esme's going to start work on the house tomorrow, so it'd better be clean. I don't know what happened to James, I'll speak to Carlisle later, he was on duty. If I didn't punch him hard enough to have sent him to A & E I'll be…annoyed."

Alice was silent for a moment, then she started up again, her voice softer than last time.

"Oh Edward, I can't believe this happened, at my party, I'll never have a party again, as long as I live!" she declared, "oh my word, did you tell Esme? You told her didn't you?! Oh god, I'll be grounded for life, for _ever! _She'll never let me have another party ever again! Or leave the house! Or-"

"Stop panicking, Alice, I didn't tell her. What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. Besides, I guessed that Bella would prefer we didn't tell anyone. I don't think he hurt her. Her left wrist was a little bruised, but nothing major, so I didn't have to call Carlisle either. Please just keep quiet about this Alice. Bella would be devastated if this got out".

"What do you think I am? An idiot?!" Alice called down the line. "Oh God, EDWARD! Bella's going to HATE me! I want to be friends with her Edward! I don't want her to hate me! She's going to hate me for ever and ever, and I won't even get to be friends! Edward, what do I do? Help me Edward!" Alice began sobbing.

"Stop your tears, Ali, she won't hate you. I'm positive she won't hate you. I don't think she'll be thrilled about attending any parties in the future though. Why did you even invite him, Alice?"

"I didn't", came a small voice. "Emmett and Rosalie brought him."

Edward didn't answer.

"Edward?" Alice's voice came from the phone.

"Sorry, Alice…I'm just, upset, that's all."

"Sorry Edward", Alice said meekly. "I'm glad you were there to save Bella. If he had…I don't know what I'd do."

"OH MY GOD EDWARD, WHAT IF HE HAD MANAGED TO-" Edward hit the end call button. I watched him pull the cord from the back of the phone; cutting off any incoming calls. Then he walked over to the cupboard and started pulling out different packets of cereal, two bowls, and two spoons. He turned around to put them on the table, and spotted me.

"Bella", he breathed out, walking towards me, "are you okay?" he asked, when he was in front of me. I nodded.

"Uh, you want some breakfast?" he asked, gesturing to the table, before running his hands through his hair. I nodded again.

I followed him over to the table, and he pulled out a chair for me, gesturing for me to sit. I blushed and sat down, and he pushed my chair in for me. I'd seen Edward opening doors for people and stuff, but I'd never realised he was such a gentleman.

He placed the boxes of cereal in front of me so I could see what there was.

"Uh, I can make you some toast, or an omelette, or something else if you want?" he asked me. I was still to embarrassed to speak, so I just shook my head at him. He passed me a bowl and spoon, and sat opposite me with his own. I grabbed the cornflakes and poured myself a bowl. I noticed him get up and move to the fridge. He came back a few moments later with three different types of milk, and a pot of sugar. He put them down in front of me, and I picked up the normal dairy milk; drenching my cereal with it. I watched as he poured a little bit of each cereal into his bowl, and covered his as well. He saw me watching and blushed.

Edward Cullen blushed.

Edward Cullen blushed, and I think it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I blushed too, and looked down at my food. I noticed he wasn't eating. I picked up a spoonful myself, and ate it. He copied me. He really was a gentleman, he'd even waited for me to start eating first. I blushed harder.

I suddenly realised I owed him a thank you, and an apology.

"Um", I started. He looked up at me. "Sorry", I muttered, "and, erm, thanks, thanks a lot. And erm, a lot more too." I hung my head.

I heard him sigh softly, and looked up at him again, hoping I hadn't offended him. He was running his hands through his hair again. I wanted to smile.

"Firstly", he began, "you have absolutely _nothing _to apologise for. Nothing. If anything, _I _should be the one saying sorry, Bella, I should have known, I should have…I should have gotten to you faster. I'm so sorry Bella. I should have been there." He looked angry at himself. I opened my mouth to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he cut me off before I could even begin.

"Secondly", he continued, "there really isn't anything to thank me for." He looked up at me and smiled. "It was actually my, well, um, not exactly my _pleasure…" _he trailed off, and ran his hand through his hair. I was suddenly struck by a sudden thought of Mr Bingley, trying to explain to Jane why he didn't read much. I couldn't help but giggle. He quirked his eyebrow at me. "What?"

I blushed. "Um, I was just, you reminded me of someone…"

"Who?" He leaned forwards a little. I felt my face heat up more.

"Erm, Mr Bringley, from, uh, Pride and Prejudice, when he's, er, trying to explain to Jane why he, erm, doesn't read much. It's kind of awkward. You just, uh, looked a little like the guy in the movie version." To my surprise, he laughed, then mock glared at me.

"Hmph", he grunted, "I was going for more of a Darcy persona, actually". _He was playing along?_

"You could never be a Darcy", I told him, smiling nervously.

"And why not? I'm tall, smart and handsome!"

"You've got the wrong colour hair."

"That could be easily rectified". I snorted with laughter, and butterflies started dive bombing in my stomach.

"I've even got a sister", he continued.

"But Jasper's not a Mr Wickham." I told him, smartly. He looked stricken for a minute.

"That would not be in his best interest", he ground out. I laughed again, he was obviously very serious about Alice's well being. "Besides, she might have dated one in the past". He told me, I could tell he wouldn't elaborate.

"Does she play the piano forte?" I asked, mocking the way they spoke of pianos. He smirked.

"A little, but my talent on the keys more than makes up for her failures". I rose my own eyebrow. I wondered how good he was.

"Fine. But you still couldn't ever be Mr Darcy". He pouted.

"Why?"

"You're too nice", I told him. He scoffed.

"You have said quite enough, madam, I perfectly comprehend your feelings, and have now only to be ashamed of what my own have been. Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time." He quoted to me, then, smirking over at me, he stood up and took his bowl to the dishwasher, and stuck it in with his spoon. He'd just quoted Pride and Prejudice to me, what Darcy says once Elizabeth has turned him down. I giggled quietly. Who would have thought, Edward Cullen, a Jane Austen junkie just like myself. I felt myself fall a little more for him. Edward Cullen was indeed perfect.

_**A/n: THE END. Uh, not.**_

**Told **_**you I had a gentleman complex.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: Hmm, sorry if this one's crap, but I've been sauna-ing away all day, and I'm actually very tired. But I sort of felt like writing…so I'm just gunna bang out some stuff before I go and lay my head down and - zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Chapter 7 (I thinks O_o)**_

I'd been standing in the same spot for about five or six minutes. I was attempting to decide what to do; but instead, my brain was going haywire. I'd been 'thinking it over' for almost ten minutes, and I'd got nothing. I was wrapped in a big, fluffy, white towel (Alice's, apparently); in one hand I held my clothes from the day before, and on the bed in front of me was a pile of clothes.

It'd all been going great. Edward had insisted on clearing away the breakfast things, whilst I sat and watched him; and _oh_, what a _view. _Then he'd been kind enough to pull a towel out of the airing cupboard in the hall, and show me through his room, to his en suite; where he left me to wash, telling me he'd leave me some clothes out on the bed. I hadn't thought twice about it, and had jumped straight into the shower; taking the liberty of using all of his soaps. I didn't smell _exactly _like him, but I guessed this was as close as I was going to get. As I said, everything was going great, I wrapped myself in the towel, dried off a bit (so I wouldn't leave a puddle in Edward's room), and wondered in to find the clothes. And therein lay my problem.

Sitting innocently on the bed was a large jumper, a tank top, shorts, and a pair of black boxer shorts.

I dropped the towel and pulled on the tank top; it was only a little big for me, and a blush heated up my face as an image of it wrapped around Edward invaded my mind. I quickly grabbed the jumper and yanked it on. Then I looked back at the clothes.

Was it presumptuous of me to wear the boxer shorts? Had he left them there on purpose? Or by accident? What did I do? I'd never been in a situation like this before!

I thought about calling Angela; there was a phone on Edward's bedside table, it was unplugged, but I could just plug it back in and -

But then I'd have to explain what I was doing at Edward Cullen's flat in the first place. My face felt hot again.

I looked down again. My underwear was sitting in the pile of clothes from yesterday. I thought about getting it out, but, not only was it probably quite gross by now - I didn't relish the thought of wearing used underwear, but it brought back memories of James' fingers pulling the panties down.

I reached out and pulled the boxers towards me, rationalising. Edward was being a gentleman; he obviously didn't want me to have to go without underwear. He couldn't exactly provide me with a bra…that was probably why he'd left the tank top - probably the closest thing to something fitted. I nodded, and pulled them up my legs. I should have known that they'd be…quite big on me.

They felt damn nice though. Comfy. I almost felt like dancing around; they were kind of liberating.

I quickly yanked the shorts on over them, pulling the strings tighter, before I did something I'd regret. Then I looked around for a mirror. I didn't spot one in the room, but I made my way over to the wardrobe door; there had to be one on the inside. I refused to believe anyone so gorgeous wouldn't at least look at themselves _sometimes. _Hell, if I were as pretty as Edward Cullen I don't think I'd move from behind the mirror.

I felt triumphant as I opened the door and spotted a mirror on the inside. I examined myself. My hair was hurriedly dried, and was hanging in limp strands around my face. The clothes looked…less ridiculous than I'd thought they would. My normal jumpers were actually baggier; Edward's were probably fitted on him, and they weren't too big on myself. He wasn't exactly fat…or overly muscled. The sleeves, however, were about five inches too long or something stupid. I rolled them up, they looked silly.

The sorts looked a bit sillier. They hung down to my mid calve; so they were more like very, very baggy three quarter lengths.

I couldn't help but like the feeling of being in Edward's clothes. I internally berated myself; reminding inner Bella not to get too comfortable or attached. Then the I caught sight of Edward's jacket out of the corner of my eye.

It was _the _jacket. Edward's _Letterman _jacket. The words 'Edward Cullen', and his number were printed across the back; the letters SU printed across the front. He was on the baseball team, with Emmett and Jasper; the college's 'big' sport. Where our football and soccer teams failed, the baseball team flourished. Apparently there were very few matches they'd lost. I'd never seen a game, but I knew that most of the school tended to turn up to support them.

I found myself pulling the jumper back on and slipping the jacket off the hanger, and my arms into it. Pulling it around me, I pulled the collar up and inhaled his scent. I sighed. Edward smelled amazing.

I looked back into the mirror, and I loved what I saw. I felt, for a moment, like the lucky girl, the one who got to wear the college heart throb's letterman jacket. Before I realised that Edward would never _willingly _let me wear the jacket. I'd heard that Tanya had begged him for weeks, and he'd not even given it to her. And Tanya, though she wasn't the nicest person, was _gorgeous. _Not to mention popular.

Whoever Edward let wear this jacket was going to be very, very lucky. I couldn't help wishing that it'd be me.

A knock on the door made me jump, hitting my head on the door frame.

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice called. "Are you done?"

"Um, just a minute!" I yelled back, yanking off the jacket and putting it back where I found it. I pulled the jumper back on and closed the door. I wondered over to the bed and grabbed my other clothes.

"Come in!" I called to him. And in he walked. He'd changed, and I wondered if Jasper had an en suite that he'd used whilst I was washing. I blushed at the thought of Edward in the shower. Looking at him now, though, I didn't know whether Edward could get any more gorgeous; even without clothes. He wore a fitted green shirt, and dark jeans. It was all I could do not to dribble…or jump him…or…something.

"You look, erm, nice?" Edward said, blushing. I couldn't believe it, Edward Cullen had blushed _twice! In one morning! _He ran his hands through his hair in a gesture I was loving more every time he did it. "Uh, I brought you this."

He held out a bright pink toothbrush.

"It's Alice's", he muttered, "She's only used it once though, and I guessed you'd rather share her saliva than mine". How wrong he was. I took the toothbrush though, feeling a sharp tingle of electricity as his fingers brushed mine. I saw his eyes snap up to meet mine, and wondered if he'd felt it too.

"Um, thanks", I muttered back.

"Yeah", he replied, and swiftly turned around and walked back out, closing the door behind him. I just stared at where he'd been, and then at the toothbrush, before heading back to the bathroom and starting to clean my teeth. He'd not handed me any tooth paste, so I'd assumed he wouldn't mind me using his. Minty, yum. When I was done, I stuck the toothbrush in the glass that his was stored in, before walking out and into the lounge, bringing my clothes from the night before with me.

As soon as I entered the lounge, Edward turned and walked out of it, I stood there, confused for a few moments, before he returned with a shopping bag. He gestured to my clothes, and handed the bag to me. I put them inside, and smiled shyly at him. Edward was so considerate.

"So", Edward began, tucking his hands into his pockets and rocking on his feet.

"Er" I replied, feeling stupid.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"Um, I could always call Angela, if you'd rather not?"

"No, no, no, I'll take you", he smiled at me, I couldn't help but blush and smile slightly back. "I'll be my pleasure". I had to use all my self will to rip my eyes away from his, which were smouldering. He was too beautiful.

He picked his keys up from the coffee table, and held something out to me. It was my keys.

"I, er, found them this morning", he told me, "I assumed they were yours." He looked a little confused. I blushed, I'd stuffed them in the tiny pocket on my top; I was surprised they'd not fallen out before we'd arrived. I thanked god for small blessings.

"Thanks", I muttered, then followed him out of the door; he pulled it closed behind me. We took the elevator down, and he led me to his car; a silver Volvo, pulling the door open for me, and closing it once I was inside.

It was another quiet journey.

_**A/n: These chapters seem to be getting shorter *pouts* But I can't tack the next chapter onto it…it's too long…and it stops nicely here…**_

…_**anyway! Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: Okay, really short chapter, but I just **_**had **_**to do this! I love Edward's POV sometimes, and I seriously had to see the other side of the last chapter…well…sort of the other side…in a way…letterman Jackets and names on shirts FTW.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, STILL NOT MINE! *sobs dramatically***_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Edward's POV (FTW, MAN!)**_

I admit, I was panicking. What would be the gentlemanly thing? To leave the boxers out for her? To assume she'd go commando? Wait, maybe she'd wear her underwear from the night before? I moaned. No, she wouldn't. Would she? Wouldn't that be a bit…well, gross? Wouldn't that bring back memories? Urgh, I couldn't do this. Should I call Alice? I groaned, thinking about what Alice's reaction would be. Go for the boxers, she'd tell me, in a smug voice. I remember what she'd said last night, before Bella had arrived:

"_Here, Edward, have a drink", she'd started, dancing up to me. I pulled the drink from her hand, knowing I'd need it to work up the nerve to speak to Bella. Rum and Coke; not bad. I downed it quickly. _

"_Now, remember Edward", she'd continued, smiling up at me with a glint in her eyes. Uh-oh, had been my first thought; my instinct told me to run. "What are you going to do tonight?"_

"_Talk to Bella", I replied quietly, hoping that nobody would hear. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in the other room, setting up; I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about any of them knowing I had a crush on Bella. My chances were low enough as it was._

"_Good", Alice replied, and I suppressed a relieved sigh, knowing I'd satisfied her. "Good", she repeated, "if you talk to her, Edward, the chances of her being in your boxers by tomorrow morning are highly improved." _

_I'd spat some of my drink out, and she'd skipped away, giggling._

I groaned at the thought of Bella being in my boxers.

Then I groaned at the thought of Bella changing into my boxers after her shower.

Then I groaned even harder at the thought of Bella being in the shower next door. Right now, right this minute. Right this _second._

I grabbed the boxers and chucked them onto the bed with a pair of shorts I'd previously picked out. Then I made my way to the wardrobe, knowing what I was looking for. I pulled a white tank top from it's hanger at the back, and pulled the tags off. Emmett had bought it for me for training this summer. I'd been at odds over whether to wear it or not. It was extremely tight; but that made it streamline, and it wouldn't annoy me by whipping around when I ran. I knew now that I'd definitely wear it. Since Bella would have worn it.

_Or maybe not, _I thought to myself, _that might just get me hard every time I wore it._

I threw the top on the bed with the boxers and shorts, and shut my wardrobe, making my way towards the set of draws in the corner. It was a cool day, Bella would want a jumper or something. I suddenly cursed myself for chucking away the man cardigan (mannigan) that Alice had bought me last month. I could have passed it off as Alices' or something; it would probably have made Bella more comfortable than wearing one of my jumpers. Unfortunately, all of the clothes Alice had left here for when she stayed were too small for Bella. Trust me, I'd looked. I'd also made notes of all the things to chuck out later. Several of those outfits were definitely _not _publicly acceptable. Especially not on my sister.

I didn't hesitate to grab the blue jumper from near the top of the draw; remembering exactly how gorgeous the colour blue looked against Bella's pale skin. I was halfway to the bed when I realised that she would definitely _not _want to wear this jumper. Quiet apart from the fact that it was mine, it also had 'Cullen' scrawled across the back. I quickly swapped the jumper for another one; plain green this time. And a memory overtook me as I made the change.

"_Why _do _you guys all have such a big thing over letting the girls wear your jacket's anyway?" I'd asked Emmett and Jasper one day, when they stood there watching Alice and Rosalie, clad in their respective men's letterman jackets, talking with their friends._

"_You, little man, have got so much to learn", Emmett had told me, grinning and clamping me on the back, before running off to pull Rosalie into a giant Emmett-style bear hug. I turned to Jasper, he'd answer._

"_Uh", Jasper pulled at the collar of his shirt, looking a little uncomfortable, and nervous. "Well, it sort of, implies…ownership? Since you're name's written across the back, with your number and stuff. It sort of makes you happy to see 'your girl' with 'your jacket', y'know? Plus, the girls make this massive thing of it; they all want to wear your jacket because it looks like they're yours. And stuff…"_

_He'd trailed off, and I'd nodded, suddenly glad I'd not let any girl wear my jacket before. I didn't want to give any of them the wrong idea…_

I dumped the jumper on the bed with the other clothes, grabbed some of my own to change into, and headed off to Jasper's room for a much needed cold shower; wondering whether, one day, Bella would wear my letterman jacket.

_**A/n: Love Edward 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hmm**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

"_Bell-a!" Angela sang as she waltzed into the house, flinging the door closed behind her. It was four in the afternoon; and I'd had yet to see hide nor hair of her._

"_I'll be out in a minute!" I called to her, glancing at my door, which was locked. I'd washed Edward's clothes earlier in the day, and was now admiring them, hanging up to dry over my radiator. I'd shoved on some sweats when I'd gotten home. I'd not been exactly happy about taking off Edward's clothes; wearing them had given me a fuzzy feeling. But I had decided to get them washed before Angela had seen them. There was no need for her to know what had occurred the night before. Especially when she was so happy about being with Ben, who, I was sure, would have invited her to be his girlfriend by now._

"_Guess what!" she shrieked as soon as I stepped out into the lounge. I noticed, with a small smirk, that she was wearing Ben's clothes. Unlike me, however, she looked like she belonged in his massive jeans, jumper, and…jacket._

"_What?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was about to say._

"_BEN ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she roared, with a massive smile spread across her face. I grinned back at her, and pulled her in for a hug. I'd never seen Angela so excited, or happy. There were stars dancing in her eyes. She was glowing even more than usual. I has happy for her._

"_I take it this calls for celebration?"_

"_Yes!" she cried out, running into the bathroom for a shower. "Call in for some take out, and stick a movie in…romance please!" I laughed at her, and did what she told me to, phoning up the pizza place from down the road. It was never too early for Pizza. A few minutes later, two large cheese and tomato pizzas and a bottle of diet coke were on their way. _

_I pulled Pride and Prejudice out of it's box, and stuck it into the DVD player, thinking back to my conversation with Edward that morning. He was just too _amazing. Saving me, letting me stay at his place…and knowing Jane Austen quotes. It was enough to make a girl swoon.

I didn't swoon though, in case Angela caught me. I did not want to explain what happened the night before.

Angela and the pizza arrived in the lounge at the same time, and we settled back to enjoy an evening of girly-ness, and food.

After Pride and Prejudice had finished, and we'd both swooned over Darcy and Bingley (who was swiftly catching up with Darcy in my top ten), Angela launched into the gory details of her and Ben's progressing relationship.

His proclamation had been…less than romantic. He'd just blurted out that he liked her and wanted her to be his. The forever and always he'd tacked onto the end, however, had made it a little more sweet. Angela couldn't have cared less though. She was just ecstatic that he'd finally asked. After all these years of her admiring him from afar. We had a good giggle at all the silly things we'd seen him do over the years. Tripping on bags, stumbling over compliments he'd tried so hard to give to Angela, and his terrible dancing at prom. It was a nice night. And, once again, I couldn't help but feel more like an eighteen year old than ever.

Sunday was spend inside; doing all the homework we'd neglected before, but, all too soon, Monday came. I dreaded having to face Edward and the others again. I admit, I was a wimp; but I was terrified of what they'd say. Edward might realise what an idiot I was, and Alice would realise that she didn't want to be my friend. I was too uncool. Why on earth _would _she want to be friends with me?

I packed Edward's clothes into my bag that morning. I'd find him and privately give them back, in case he got embarrassed. I had no doubts that people would 'talk' if we started being social more publicly. I didn't want to damage Edward's street credit. I also wanted to talk to Alice privately; I'd thank her for inviting me to her party. I'd had a good time, before James.

I just hoped that nobody else had found out. I'd be, as Edward had said, devastated if the school was made…aware, of what had happened.

Angela picked up on my quiet mood, but I shrugged, telling her that I wasn't feeling too good. She accepted the excuse without comment. I hated lying to Angela. Well, not lying…I _wasn't _feeling good. But it had nothing to do with my health, as I was sure she believed.

I saw Edward's car as soon as we pulled up outside school. It was empty, as usual. I assumed that they'd gone off to her classes. Angela bid me goodbye, and I made my way to my first lecture. I took the long way round, since I was still early, making my way round the back of the school. My favourite root; it was always quiet, and less crowded than the halls.

I was suddenly thrown forwards a bit as someone jumped on me, wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" cried a familiar, high pitched voice. Alice Cullen.

I turned around.

"What for?" I asked her. I noticed her eyeing up my clothes; I'd reverted back to my baggy things.

"Because of what happened at the party! I'm so, _so _sorry Bella! I had no idea that would happen. I just wanted to be friends!" She threw her arms around me again, and I hugged her back.

"It's okay Alice, I want to be friends too, it's not your fault".

She let me go, and looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course", her face broke out into a small smile.

"Oh Bella!" she cried, and her arms found their way around my waist again, "I was so _worried! _Edward unplugged his phone so I couldn't call again or anything! I'm just so glad he was there!"

"Me too", I muttered, softly. "Erm, I have to get to class now, Alice", I told her.

She nodded sadly, but ran off in the other direction to me, yelling "see you later", over her shoulder.

I hoped I would.

Literature was the same as usual, but walking out I felt my heart stop.

Edward Cullen was leaning against the opposite wall to my classroom, talking to somebody. He turned around and saw me, and I saw a smile flash across his face. He brushed the other person off and came to stand with me.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked softly. I nodded, mutely, and blushed. He gestured for me to start walking, and I did, leading him towards my creative writing lecture. We didn't talk much, but I could feel eyes on me as we walked past other students. I watched as he greeted people whilst we walked. Girls made goo-goo eyes at him, and guys clamped him on the back, congratulating him for the party on Friday. I felt my face grow hotter and hotter.

"So, erm, this is my class", I muttered, gesturing to the door when we reached my room. He nodded and smiled.

"Will you join us for lunch?" he asked, softly, "Alice is desperate to talk to you more". I nodded stupidly.

"Sure".

"Great!", his face lit up with a smile, and he reached out to squeeze my shoulder. I watched as he left; the place where he had touched me burned pleasantly. When he'd disappeared around the end of the hall, I made my way into class, and found myself sitting next to Angela.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"I have no idea", was my only answer.

Luckily, the lecture began before she could answer.

I felt my eyes glaze over as my mind wandered from the lesson. I was going to eat lunch with Edward and Alice. My stomach was so tied up in knots that I wondered whether I would actually be able to _eat _anything at all. I decided it didn't particularly matter. I would be with _them. _The people I'd only dreamed of.

I felt almost popular.

_**A/n. I think Bella is sort of cute. And I love Edward. And Alice is a sweetheart. And who could **_**not **_**like Angela…seriously? Is it just me though, or can nobody decide who the *BEST* couple in Twilight actually is?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: This chapter's going to be crap; because I've had too much to drink.**_

_**It seems like a good idea to post right now, before I go and eat a bowl of ice cream. I love ice cream. Here we go…**_

_**Speed Over Beethoven and DDR in general get a lot funnier after wine.**_

_**So does the Mamma Mia soundtrack.**_

_**Haha.**_

_**Eh.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Bella POV**_

By the time my class had ended, I was convinced that I'd made the whole escapade up; and that Edward had not invited me to lunch. Upon walking out of my class with Angela, however, I discovered that it _had _happened after all. Edward Cullen was, once again, leaning against the opposite wall, smiling at me.

I told Angela to go and meet up with Ben; which she did, though not before throwing a 'you'll tell me what's going on later' glance. I sighed, and walked over to Edward

"How were your lessons?" he asked me as he guided me towards the food hall.

"Um, fine", I replied shyly. "Yours?"

"Boring", he grinned down at me, and I realised that his smile was slightly crooked; one side lifted up more than the other. I sighed; he was gorgeous.

"What?" he asked me, when he heard me sigh.

"Oh, er, n-nothing", I stuttered back. I would _not _be admitting he was beautiful. No siree.

We made it to the food hall, and Edward grabbed a tray full of food for us, before taking a gentle hold of my arm, and pulling me towards a table at the back, where, I could see, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sat.

When we got there, Alice got up and hugged me tightly around my waist.

"Hi Bella!" she squealed.

Jasper smiled up at me from beside her, "Good morning", he greeted me kindly.

"Morning, Jasper", I replied, smiling back at him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, "this is Rosalie and Emmett!"

I nodded; I knew exactly who they were.

"Hello Rosalie", I said, smiling and nodding at her, "hello Emmett."

Emmett grinned at me; a massive, goofy grin, and reached over to offer me his hand, which I took, and shook.

"Nice to meet you, Bells!" he said happily.

Rosalie just nodded to me.

Suddenly I felt breath on my ear, and had to force myself not to jump.

"Rosalie takes a while to warm up to people, so don't be too disheartened if she seems a bit…mean", Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly.

Alice quickly struck up a conversation about a fashion show that she and Rosalie were visiting the next weekend. I giggled quietly as I saw the boys roll their eyes at each other. Alice asked me what I thought about fashion, and Rosalie snorted at her. I didn't mind; it was obvious that I didn't exactly keep up with trends. Today I'd shoved on a large green jumper; and some old blue jeans, ripped in several places from my common falls.

"I'm not really into fashion, Alice", I told her, a little sad that I couldn't share her love of clothes. She snorted at me.

"We'll have to take you shopping then Bella. What are you doing the weekend after next?" she asked.

"Er, nothing?" I replied.

"Well now you're coming shopping. Give me your address later, and I'll pick you up at nine on the Saturday after next. You'd better be ready!" She smiled over at me, "all the best deals are found in the morning". I felt Edward squeeze my forearm gently, and I wondered what I was getting into. Jasper and Emmett gave me sympathetic looks.

"Rose will come too, won't you?" Alice asked her friend. Rosalie nodded, and gave me a small smile. I smiled timidly back. She really was very intimidating; and beautiful. I felt my self esteem drop every time I looked at her. If she wasn't so obviously with Emmett; I'd wonder why she and Edward weren't together. However, as it was, Emmett's arm was wrapped securely around her waist; his chin rested on her shoulder when they weren't eating. They looked like a modal couple.

So did Alice and Jasper. Alice didn't bother with sitting in another seat, even. She was perched on Jasper's lap. His arms were wrapped around her waist. And she leant back against his chest. I could see them on the cover of Vogue; or something equally fashionable. I couldn't help but smile at the couples, however, their love was obvious, and so pure. It made me happy, and wonder whether I would ever find somebody I'd be so crazy about.

"Um", I suddenly decided to speak up. "Thanks for inviting me to sit with you guys. It's really nice of you, and, er, I'm really happy?" It sounded a bit like a question; but I desperately wanted them to know how happy I was to be able to spend time with them. They all grinned back at me; even Rosalie gave me a lovely big smile. My heart swelled at their acceptance. Until then, I'd almost been waiting for somebody to tell me I didn't belong there; to get off their table. They were popular, and beautiful; and I was not. I grinned back at them.

We sat in happy silence for a few moments; before my perfect lunchtime was disrupted.

"Excuse me", a high pitched voice crooned in my ear; "you appear to be at the wrong table".

I turned around in shock, and came face to face with Tanya Denali. I froze.

"Did you not hear me?" her sweet voice asked, a little louder; and I saw Kate and Irina standing slightly behind her. "I _said _you were in the wrong place. So _perhaps _you should _move". _She hissed the last words.

I opened my mouth, prepared to apologize, and began to stand up.

A cool hand on my arm stopped me standing, and pulled me back to my seat.

"What", a smooth voice hissed, "did you just say to Bella?"

I looked to my side to see Edward staring at Tanya; if I wasn't wrong, there was anger in his narrowed eyes. His lips in a thin line.

"Hi Eddie", Tanya crooned, her voice raising an octave; her words spilling like honey, "I was just telling this…._girl _here that she _obviously _doesn't belong at our table." She giggled sweetly, and battered her eyelashes at him.

"I see", Edward replied. My heart plummeted; I'd thought that he might stand up for me. I blinked back the tears.

"Well", he continued, "in that case we'll have to go somewhere we _do _belong". His arm was suddenly around my waist; and he pulled me up, and backwards, so I rested against his hard chest. He picked up the tray we had been eating from, and started to lead me away from the table; his arm still around me. I let him pull me along.

"Where are you going, Eddie?" Tanya called over at him, we were about a metre away from the table.

"Bella and I are going somewhere we belong", Edward told her calmly, "since that place is obviously not here. And it's _Edward. _I'd appreciate it if you could remember that in the future."

By this time I'd realised that the whole hall had gone silent. We were the centre of attention. I blushed bright red. I looked up to see Tanya's eyes tighten; her glare focused on me, and her lips thinned.

"You must have mistaken me _Edward", _she stated, venomously. "I was talking to that _girl. You _belong on this table, just like me."

She twisted her mouth into one of her stunning smiles, and I was sure that Edward would return to them; perhaps he _had _misunderstood her words after all. I felt my heart plummet once more.

"Forgive me Tanya, but if _you _belong on that table, I'd rather not." Then, as my heart swelled to twice it's normal size, Edward's arm tightened around me; he shoved our tray on the counter, and pulled my out of the room beside him, and didn't stop until we were outside in the sun.

Then he turned towards me.

"I'm sorry Bella, Tanya is…Tanya….well, she's not very nice really." I looked so apologetic; unwinding his arm from around me, and running his hands through his messy locks. "Oh, and I didn't think about whether you wanted any more of that food. I'm so sorry Bella." He looked down at me sadly.

"Edward, I don't care about the food. Thank you so much for sticking up for me. Um, no one's ever done that for me before. And, erm, are you sure you don't want to go and sit with them? I won't be, um, insulted?"

He grabbed my shoulders gently, and pulled me towards him.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry you had to be talked to like that. That is no way to treat people. And I _certainly _don't want to go back and sit with Tanya". His face twisted as he said her name, and I felt myself smile involuntarily. "The, erm, the others don't either, you know. But she's a family friend, so I don't suppose they want to, er, upset the beast too much." Edward seemed unsure of himself. I just nodded at him stupidly, not sure of what to say.

He smiled down at me; that gorgeous crooked grin.

"Next time we'll sit somewhere she won't find us, okay?" he grinned wider, and I couldn't help but smile back. _He wants to sit with me again! _My insides felt like they were doing a jig.

Then the bell rang.

"Come on", Edward said, pulling my hand into his own. I felt tingles of electricity from where we were joined. "Let's get you to class."

I just nodded and followed him; my eyes on our hands, and the way my fingers were linked through his.

They were a perfect fit.

_**A/n: Thank God for Spell Check.**_

_**Did you know that eating half a tub of ice cream sobers you up in a major fast way?**_

_**I wouldn't recommend it though; gives you terrible stomach ache.**_

_**Though that might just be the immense sickliness of triple chocolate ice cream.**_

_**And having to think about Tanya.**_

_**TRIPLE EW!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: SORRY! I know I've been neglecting my fics, apart from 'The New Girl' for a bit! But I am a bit biased towards that one! And, of course, been getting more reviews…so REVIEW! And I'll pay more attention! Teehee.**_

_**Oh, and I know there's been a bit of confusion about whether it's in college/high school. It's set in college; I know most colleges don't have bells? But mine does, so I tend to forget! Sorry! But bells are kind of useful in fanfics anyway! Teehee. Sorry!**_

_**This chapter is going to be crap, because I'm kinda obsessing with another idea for a new fic…but I want to get another one out on this one too! Oh dear! **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Come on Edward! Just apologise to her! Esme will be so upset if she hears your being mean!" Alice had been yelling at me through my door for the last half an hour. Couldn't Jasper just shut her up with a kiss or something? I couldn't focus on anything whilst she screamed at me. I couldn't even drown her out with music, since I'd left my laptop and Cd player out in the lounge. At this point, I was just grateful I had a lock on my door.

I didn't bother to reply to my sister. The answer was no, I had told her the answer was no enough times already; ever since we began to drive back to the flat together in Jasper's Citroen SUV. My ears were about ready to fall off. Her pretty soprano tones had become the screeching of a she-devil. Why couldn't she just drop it?

"If you don't apologise soon you'll never hear the end of it!" she yelled through the door, bashing her tiny fists against the wood. _From her? _I wondered. Everybody else would be easy to deal with. Sure, Carlisle and Esme would give me the disappointed face, but as soon as I told them what she'd done, I'd be out of the doghouse. "I'm doing this for your own good?"

I stood up from the piano stool and walked to the door. I pulled the bolt to the side and yanked it open. Alice stood there, hands raised to bash against the door some more. She was a little pink in the face, and her hair was sticking up in it's usual crazy style.

"Alice", I started, "I have informed you already that I am _not _going to apologise. She was out of order, and I _don't like her anyway. _It's about time she got told that the world does not revolve around her. Maybe now she'll leave us alone. It's not as if anyone but Rosalie actually likes her. Carlisle and Esme won't care; they know she's a cow. The only reason they want us to befriend her and her little group of friends is because they're so close to Carmen and Eleazar. The _doesn't _mean that _we _have to be friends with _them. _So give up." I shut the door in her face.

There weren't many things I disagreed with Alice on; and we were close as a brother and sister could get. I knew that she was on my side anyway, she was just trying to keep the peace. But there was no point in doing so. Tanya was going to have to accept the fact that I didn't like or want her; never had, never would. She was totally out of line to Bella, and there was no way I was about to apologise for being rude; and in the right.

Just the thought of how rude she'd been to Bella had my blood boiling. Why did everyone have it in for her? She was beautiful, smart, funny, nice, caring, and sweet. Amongst other great qualities. She reminded me of Stephen Blackpool from Hard Times; who'd lost his roses, and gained someone else's thorns. Anything dangerous or bad in the area would automatically gravitate towards Bella. Everything she'd ever tripped on, and other things, like James. I ground my teeth together. I'd rip him apart and burn the pieces if I ever saw him again.

My new mission in life had become to protect Bella Swan.

I looked over at my bed and saw the clothes she'd given back to me earlier. She'd run up to me at the end of school, tripping and falling right into my arms. Bless her. She'd proceeded to thank me, then blush bright red. Finally, she'd reached into her bag and held my clothes out to me, with a bunch of rushed thank yous and a beautiful smile that made my heart melt. Then she'd rushed off to meet Angela.

She'd washed all of my clothes with a different detergent than I usually used, and I couldn't help but lift them to my face and breath the odours in. They smelled slightly like Bella. But I almost wished she _hadn't _bothered to wash them; left her scent lingering on the fabric.

But then she wouldn't be the Bella I loved; the one that went out of her way to do the right thing, washing clothes she'd probably worn for an hour at the most - I doubted she'd kept them on when she arrived back at her dorm. I'd have to lend her something she couldn't wash next time, so I could smell her on the fabric; a jacket or something.

I began making intricate plans to make sure there was a situation she'd need to borrow my jacket in. It was a difficult objective to achieve; Bella always seemed so organised.

I wished I could just ask her out on a date.

But I was a coward. I had been for the last three years. I almost wished she'd throw herself at me like other girls. Unfortunately, that was one of the big attractions about her, I supposed, the total lack of interest she seemed to hold for me. That was one of the reasons I'd noticed her in the first place.

"_A date?" I'd asked the blonde in front of me. I'd been at the school for several years now, and she still hadn't gotten the hint that I really, truly was not interested. This one was a little different though. "With you and all your friends?" I clarified. Who the hell went on a date with more than one person?_

"_Well yeah", she said, flicking her hair back behind her shoulder, with a facial expression that read 'Well, duh!'. "Sept Bella, she isn't interested. And Angela; she's ill so I didn't ask her."_

"_Who's Bella?" I'd asked immediately, interested more in the person who wasn't interested in me. I'd yet to come across a girl who'd not asked me out. The blonde pointed across the cafeteria, wrinkling her nose._

"_The plain boring old brunette over there. She's new. Really stupid too." She flicked her hair over her shoulder again, trying to make herself look better than this other girl. I looked over at the person she was pointing at._

_I found myself staring at the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen._

_Bella, she'd called her._

_Bella had long locks of chocolate brown hair; swirling in soft tresses down to her shoulders. She was smiling at something someone had said, what a smile! Her face was heart shaped, and her nose was small, and button shaped; and her skin was pale, like a ghost, but whilst I watched, it lit up in a cherry red blush. _Beautiful. _Bella was aptly named. She stood whilst I stared, and I saw why Lauren had seemingly not noticed her perfect features. Bella had covered herself in a large, ugly green sweater; and jeans that were about three sizes too big. Her bag pulled one of her shoulders down, so she was slightly lopsided as she walked. But I couldn't help but notice that she was absolutely stunning. _

For three years I'd been telling myself to talk to her. To get to know her. To ask her out. But each time I managed to muscle up the courage, I always chickened out. I watched, and admired her from afar; but I never managed to get close to her.

After about a week she stopped hanging out with the people she'd talked to on her first day, and preceding that, the only person I ever saw her communicate with, apart from her teachers, was Angela Webber. I never saw her at break time, or lunch time. It wasn't until the end of the year, after a lot of searching, that I'd managed to discover that Bella sat outside in her truck at lunchtime.

My heart had hurt, seeing her all alone; but she never seemed to get along with the other kids. Just like me and my family hadn't felt at home at Forks High School; neither had Bella. I kicked myself for not finding out sooner, for not inviting her into our group. For not making my feelings towards her known, at the very least.

I kicked myself for having such feelings. If I didn't, Alice wouldn't have picked up on them, and decided that she would try to stop herself spilling anything. She'd decided to not go and introduce herself as quickly as possible; just in case. She'd never said so, but I knew she'd stayed away for fear of Bella finding out, for fear that I'd be rejected before I'd even made a move. My sister had wanted to be friends with Bella; and she'd supported every effort I'd made to try and talk with her. She was as upset as I was every time I failed to do so.

I realised now that I could have been, should have been, Bella Swan's friend sooner. She might have sat inside with us at lunch; laughed with us, been happier. I could have walked her to her classes; and she could have come over after school. All those years had been wasted being without her. I wrote them off as the deadbeat years. They weren't important, because I'd not been close to her.

Now was the time of my life; because I could finally speak with her. Albeit not as much as I'd like. But I was going to ask her to sit with me at lunch tomorrow; alone, outside underneath one of the many trees. I could have her conversation all to myself. With no Tanya.

Maybe I'd even get to lend her my jacket.

Maybe I'd even ask her out.

_**A/n: D'awh. Edward's a bit of a sweetie. Review?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n: Wahoo! So, yeah, I'm back! Sorry for the wait…exams, y'know?! Anyway, read, enjoy, review, etc!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Bella POV**_

_Meet me at my car at lunchtime_

_- Edward_

The text message had read. I'd got no idea how he'd managed to come by my number; I was sure I'd have remembered giving it to him. But at lunch, I made my way to the silver Volvo that sat near the edge of the parking lot; and having waited ten minutes already, I wondered if someone was playing a practical joke on me. I sighed, and looked at my watch; I knew it was too good to be true. I decided to head indoors.

"Bella!" A velvety voice called, as soon as I'd resigned myself to a lonely meal. I whipped around to see Edward running towards me, his messenger bag whacking his leg as he moved.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he announced, grabbing my hand, and beginning to pull me out of the lot, "I got held up". He wrinkled his nose, and I wondered whether it was Tanya who'd made him late. I felt an unfamiliar clenching of my heart; and wondered if this was jealousy; or annoyance; or…something.

I let him drag me towards a massive old oak tree, where me and Angela had spent several lunches. He pulled off his coat and dropped it on the floor, then pulled me down to sit on it with him.

"Your coat will-"

"Shh, Bella, it doesn't matter", he grinned over at me. "I figured that Tanya and the others wouldn't bother coming outside to look for us, so we can spend some time together without interruptions."

I felt myself blush bright red, and hung my head a little to try and hide my tomato-coloured face.

"It's okay if you don't want to, Bella", he sounded disappointed, my head whipped up and my eyes found a frown on his face; his eyes were dulled.

"N-no! Er…I mean…I want to, um, eat lunch out here with you, uh, that is", great, I sounded like a complete moron. Hell, I was a complete moron. Why was Edward hanging out with me again? I wondered if he just felt guilty about what happened about the party. My heart dropped from it's position in my chest, to somewhere near my toes.

"I'm glad", he grinned at me, and his eyes sparkled once more; a piercing emerald green. I watched as he pulled out a couple of baguettes from his bag, and handed one to me. "Angela said you liked cheese and tomato", he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, um, you didn't need to buy me lunch, Edward", I muttered, a little embarrassed, nobody had ever bought me lunch before…except for Angela…and my mom. Edward seemed to introducing me to a whole lot of firsts. I felt my face flush, and my eyes flicker to his lips, and tried to force myself to not think about any other firsts he could introduce me to.

"I wanted to", he told me, and tucked into his own baguette, whilst he pulled out two bottles of water, and a large packet of chocolate buttons, which he set between us, winking. I smiled shyly back at him, and pulled the baguette towards me, taking a bite. It was delicious; still warm. I guessed that Edward had gone to the food hall to grab these before he met up with me.

"So", he started, "tell me more about Bella Swan". I met his gaze again, and sighed softly. He looked a little concerned when I did.

"I'm really quite boring, Edward", I told him sadly, wishing that there was something, anything remarkable about me.

I heard him snort with laughter.

"I don't believe that", he told me, rolling his eyes.

"I'm majoring in English", I started, "I want to do English Literature at university…I'd like to be an author. And I'm on the college newspaper. That's it."

"Well I think that's very interesting", he was smiling at me again, his gorgeous crooked smile that made me want to melt into a pile of charmed gloop. "Why do you want to be an author?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Apart from being able to sit on my butt all day?" I asked. He laughed at that, and I loved the sound, I wondered if he'd be freaked out if I asked him to record the jingle, so I could play it over and over and over again…

"I like to write stories. I'm quite creative I suppose."

"What genre?" his eyes shone with genuine interest, though I couldn't understand why. I blushed bright red again - attractive, not. I hung my head

"Romance?" It came out as a whisper.

When I chanced a glance up at him, he looked deep in thought.

"Hmm. Do you base your stories on real life?" he quizzed. I snorted with laughter, and his face knotted with confusion.

"Seriously, Edward? Me and romance aren't exactly best friends."

"Oh", he had a slight frown on his face. "Why not?"

My eyes widened incredulously.

"Well…you know? Isn't it…uh…obvious?" I stuttered, and pulled on my ugly yellow shirt. Yep, even I knew it was an unattractive piece of clothing.

"No?"

"Edward, I'm Bella Swan, the geeky girl that nobody notices? One step lower than a wallflower? It's not like I'm pretty or anything!" I gestured to myself as I spoke, wondering why he seemed to be having such trouble understanding.

"Bella, the way you regard yourself is absurd". My eyes widened in shock. "Of course people notice you!"

I sniffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, James. Brilliant." I stood up, grabbing my bag and turning to walk away. Before I'd gotten two steps away I felt myself being pulled backwards, and twisted around. I found myself staring up at Edward, who's eyes had darkened. He looked pissed, and I shivered. His hands slipped down and grasped my waist.

"I wasn't talking about James, Bella", he muttered, and then pulled me flush against himself, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I slipped my own out from between us and up around his neck; returning the hug. To my surprise it wasn't awkward. I felt his cool skin through my shirt, and it sent tingles around my body; bringing up Goosebumps along my back and neck. It someone had told me at the beginning of this year that I'd be hugging Edward Cullen…

"Bella", I felt his warm breath on the shell of my ear as he whispered my name. He pulled away, and I let my arms drop; but one of his hands remained curled around my waist. The other reached up to cup my cheek. "_I_ see you, Bella. I've _always_ seen you."

Then his soft lips were brushing gently against me own; and I thought my heart was going to give out.

A moment later, he pulled away, and I reached up to touch my tingling lips.

_Edward Cullen just kissed me._

_Me!_

My insides were screaming, and I looked up at him. He looked slightly pained. I panicked; was I that terrible at kissing? I'd never done it before…what if I was awful?

I felt him take my hand in his, raise it to his lips; and kiss my knuckles.

"Bella, I'm sorry", he murmured, and I felt my heart sink a little. "But I think I'm in love with you."

_What?_

**_A/n: MWHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh, I couldn't resist. SILLY EDWARD!!! SHE LOVES YOU TOO! DO NOT BE SORRY!!!_**

**_Review, and we might get to see what Edward's thinking!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n: Oh, the excitement! Another chapter! Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Edward POV!**_

_Oh crap._

That wasn't exactly what I'd intended to say.

_Sorry but I think I'm in love with you._

How lame can I get?

Maybe I should have also added that I really, desperately wanted to see her in my clothes again; and especially wanted to see her wearing my jacket; had been close to stalking her for the last few years, _oh, _and I'd pretty much bullied information about her out of Angela when we'd once worked together.

And on top of that that even if she decided that I was, somehow, worth her time, that I'd probably be the worst boyfriend ever I had no idea how to make a girl feel good, I had no experience in any sort of relationship matters; and that if we dated, she'd get teased eternally by the great lug that is Emmett.

_Bugger._

_Double bugger._

_Triple bugger._

I'd been planning ways of telling her how much I liked her since the damn party; and I'd just completely wasted all that time by saying the first mindless confession that hit me.

_Idiot._

How hard would it have been to say: Bella, you're beautiful in every way, I love you

Or, Bella, I really like you a lot, will you possibly go on a date with me?

_Crap. _

_Love?_

What if I'd scared her away?

After all, we'd only just begun talking; I wasn't even sure if she saw me as a _friend; _but here I was, already designing marriage proposals in my head.

_Bugger times four._

"Bella?" I murmured softly; her small hand was clasped in mine, but I couldn't bare to let her go. The contact filled me with warmth. "Bella, please say something? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Reluctantly I let go of her hand, and I hung my head, reaching up to run a hand though my unruly mop of hair.

Of course she didn't like me. Bella was smart, and lovely, and so beautiful. It was obvious that I could never measure up to what she deserved.

I turned away from her, intending to pick up the things we'd left on the floor, when I heard her voice.

"I, erm, are you, uh, joking?" she questioned softly; she sounded sad. I immediately turned back on my heel to face her, and pulled both her small hands into my own.

I decided that wasn't enough contact for me, and yanked her forwards into my arms again. Her strawberry scent swirled around my nostrils and I breathed her in desperately.

"Never", I told her, then decided to try and at least make something romantic of the situation, despite having destroyed it already. I felt myself sink down to my knees; and gripped her waist with my hands.

"Bella Swan, you are beautiful and wonderful and smart, and interesting, and caring and lovely, and I've fallen in love with you." I told her, "will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

I felt stupid as soon as I'd done it.

I must have looked extremely desperate.

But I was rewarded when her face flushed a beautiful cherry red, and she giggled.

"Yes", she said softly, and before I knew it, I'd pulled her into my arms and off the ground. I twisted around and she squealed softly as she span. I put her down gently when I was done; a grin spread across my face. She herself had a small, shy smile.

"I…er…I love you too, Edward", she muttered, "I have for a while…" she trailed off, and I found myself pressing my lips to hers again; giving in to the urge to slide my hand into her long locks. Her lips were full, soft, and warm; and moulded perfectly to my own; and the feeling of our connection set my soul on fire in a most pleasant way. Again, I pulled away quickly, but reluctantly.

"Uh…" I muttered, reaching up to run my hand through my hair again; though they were itching to reach out and slide through her soft tresses instead.

"Er…" Bella murmured, and I chuckled at the two of us, before reaching out and taking her hand in mine.

"May I walk you to class?" I asked, realising that we should be getting back. She nodded, and I squeezed her hand.

I grinned as she squeezed back.

_**A/n: Teehee. Hmmm. Review?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n: Yo! Sorry! I know it's been a while…well…ages…since I updated this fic! I would have updated last night…but it was a choice between that and a ball with gorgeous men. And…well you can see what I chose! Ahaa.**_

_**Let's get it on!**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Bella POV**_

I'd been hugged by Edward Cullen.

I'd held hands with Edward Cullen.

I'd been _kissed _by Edward Cullen.

And I was now the **girlfriend** of Edward Cullen.

Obviously, this was the best day ever. Or the best dream ever. I was praying for the former. And I was also, amazingly, quite sure it was indeed the former; since I'd pinched myself about a hundred times after he'd walked me to my first class after lunch.

Oh, he'd also turned up to walk me to all my other classes; and had finally walked me to my car, and given me a sweet kiss goodbye, which was so amazing it caused my toes to curl in my trainers.

Wow. Apparently someone up there loved me.

And apparently Edward Cullen _also _loved me.

I couldn't believe it when he'd told me he thought he loved me. I couldn't believe it even more when he slid down onto his knees in the dirt and asked me to be his girlfriend, after telling me I was kind and caring and stuff, and telling me I was beautiful.

Oh, and telling me he was in love with me. I'd never forget the day. Not that I'd ever forget any sort of contact with Edward.

Ever.

I could now die happy.

I opened the door to the dorm, praying Angela would be out, I wanted to lay on my bed and think about how amazing my life was right now.

Of course, she was standing in the hallway, arms crossed, with an eyebrow quirked.

"Isabella Swan", she said, and I cringed. "I've heard some very _interesting _rumours today."

"Ah", I muttered softly back, running my hand through my hair, realising in passing that I was already starting to pick up Edward's habits. "Funny you should say that…"

An hour and a half later I'd told Angela the story of mine and Edward's union about five times or so, and she was squealing so loudly I was sure people from another universe could hear her.

"Oh my word, Bella!" she finally yelled, "this is so fantastic! We can go on double dates! Ah! I have to call Ben!"

And then she was off into her room. She came out half an hour later and decided that we were going to have a sleepover in the lounge.

We fell asleep together on the sofa watching our favourite romantic comedies.

It really was the best day ever.

_**A/n: Really wanted another POV here, but I couldn't think of anyone. I sorta like just having a little bit of Bella; even if it's a short chapter. Review?**_


End file.
